Devil's Mate
by YaoiRules92
Summary: AU It's been five years since the war with Voldemort and the light side had won. Now Harry is finally settling down with his Mate and together they await their first child to be born and go to visit a certain someone. Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

Lilly: You can't just let it be, can you?

KM: You know me!

Harry: Why do you make me suffer so much?

KM: Aw, don't worry Harry! Vergil will make everything better for you!

Vergil: Why am I here?

KM: Because I said so or Dante gets to have Harry's ass!

Vergil: _glares_

Dante: You called?

KM: Actually, yes. Go and clean my room!

Dante: ...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or DMC! I only own the books and games! ... Wait, why do I sound happy about that? I should cry and angst because of this! _shrugs_ I want cookies now...

**Warning:** Lemons, MPreg, swearing, bashing, OOCness

**Pairing:** VergilxHarry

**Summary:** It's been five years since the war with Voldemort and the light side had won. Now Harry is finally settling down with his Mate and together they await their first child to be born and go to visit a certain someone.

**A/N:** Well, this is AU, obviously and it takes place five years after the war with Voldemort and the light side won. The major differences in here are that Sirius is alive; Durselys are nice to Harry since third year and many more things. But you will see what exactly in the story. Soo enjoy the story and read and review!

**Devil's Mate**

It had been five years since the war with Voldemort had ended and everything was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it could get when you were Harry James Potter. Harry had changed after his fourth year when Voldemort had been reborn in the tournament. No one had believed him when he had told them that Voldemort had been reborn safe for Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore. It was because of this happening that Dumbledore had called upon help from an acquaintance of his. Originally, Dumbledore had planned to use this acquaintance of his to make sure that he would not lose his weapon and that the Durselys would beat Harry more like he had planned since he had dumped Harry at their doorstep.

But what Dumbledore had not thought of was that the Durselys were on Harry's side since he came home from his second year. Harry had found out that Dumbledore was trying to use him when he had to visit _Gringotts_ for money to buy his school supplies for his second year. When Harry had been in the bank he had been whisked away by a _Goblin_ to meet his account manager and talk about his finances. What Harry had found out was a shock to him.

It seemed that since Harry had been orphaned since Halloween, Dumbledore had many times tried to steal from the Potter Vaults but never succeed in it. This was due to the fact that you had to be a Potter to get any money out of the Vaults. It was a neat and safety trick done by the _Goblins_ to make sure that no one would try and mess with their client's money. Even though Dumbledore had the key to the Potter Trust Vault it did not mean that he had power over the main Vault nor could he get any money out of them. This was due to the fact that Harry had not given him any blood to prove that he was allowed to take money out of them.

But Harry had found out something other that day too. It was the fact that his mother was adopted by the Evans and Petunia was not her sister by blood. This had shocked Harry to the bone but when he had then found out that his mother was a _Wood-Elf_ Harry had fainted. This was just too much to take in for him. After he had come back to the land of the living the _Goblins_ had given him a few books on his heritage and explained to him that when he came to his inheritance that he would be a full blooded _Wood-Elf_ and not one ounce of _Muggle_ or wizard blood would be found in his system anymore. When Harry had asked them why that was the _Goblin_ had explained to him that it was with every _Elf_ like this. It was because due to the fact that there were not many births in _Elf_ clans. Their blood and magic had made sure that with whomever they would mate in the end, the child would always be a full blooded _Elf_ no matter what.

It was to make sure that their clans would survive and none of them would die out. Each _Elf_ was another species and it were not many of them alive anymore. It was a neat safety trick.

In the end Harry had found out that he was going to be a full blooded _Wood-Elf_ on his sixteenth birthday and become Lord Potter. It was not something that he was looking forward to. Because on the night that he was born, at exactly at the same time, his blood would begin to burn out the '_bad blood_', meaning the _Muggle_/wizard blood will not be found in him anymore. It would become a painful experience for him then.

But Harry had all too soon forgotten about the books he was given to learn from because of the fact that the _Chamber of Secrets_ had been open in his second year. Then add to this the fraud that was teaching them, it was completely chaos. But in the end Harry had rescued Ginny and slain the _Basilisk_ that was living in the chamber. Or so everyone thought. But in reality Harry let the _Basilisk_ live while he had destroyed Voldemort's diary. The _Basilisk_ which he found out was a female and went by the name of _Abelinda_. Harry had found a trusty friend and teacher in her. Because she was over a thousand years old and lived in Hogwarts since it was founded, she knew quite enough magic to teach him. She may not be able to use magic like Harry did but she knew _Spells_, _Charms_, _Hexes_ and _Jinxes_ that he could use with her telling what they could do and how to pronounce them to make them work.

When the school year had ended, Harry was sent back to his relatives. But he didn't let himself being put down by them anymore. No, he confronted them and told them what he had found out. It had been a shouting match between them all till each of them was horse and Harry again explained what he had found out. When Vernon and Petunia had heard just what Harry had to go through in his two school years, they had listened and asked questions. Of course, the fear of magic was still there and Harry had explained to his best abilities to them just what Dumbledore had done and that he had played with them all.

The first few weeks after this, they had come to a mutual understanding somewhat. The weeks after the talking were rooky and not easy. Each of them didn't really speak with each other and when they did it were only a few words spoken. They were all too deep in thought about the new information given to them and had to work through them. But in the end they had come to a real understanding when Marge visited and they again spoke about it.

**FLASHBACK**

Marge Dursely was sitting at the dinner table together with her brother and his family and this boy. Normally, she would ignore the boy and talk with her family but this time it was different. She didn't really know what but the way her brother and his wife had been acting since she arrived was highly suspicious. Even Dudley was oddly silent and that did not bode well with her. Though when lunch came around she had had enough, she wanted to know what was going and when she had to set Reaper on them. Then so be it, at least then she would get a reaction out of them.

"Vernon! What the hell is going on here?" cut Marge's voice through the silence.

Vernon, as if stricken by lightning, flinched and stared as if he were in a daze at his sister. He blinked a few times while he frowned. A questioning look in his eyes as if he was wondering since when his sister was at their home. Petunia and Dudley were staring at Marge like she was a stranger and Harry was looking on in interest.

"Tell me, Vernon," his sister started, "What is going on here! You all are so silent! Hell, even Potter is down here when you usually lock him up somewhere! Either you tell me what is going on here or so help me God!"

It was silent after her outburst. The Durselys were looking at each other and then at Harry, not really knowing who should speak. In the end it was Harry after he let out a sigh.

"Well, you see, Marge, it goes like this. The Durselys and I are not related," Harry told her while staring her in the eyes.

"E-excuse me!" the bewildered woman got out.

"It's just like I said. I just found out before my second school year at my school. It seems that my Headmaster is behind this all," he told her and then sighed. "Tell me, Marge, what do you know about magic?"

Marge stared at the Potter as if he had grown a second head. Was the boy crazy? She scoffed at that thought. Of course the boy was! There was after all no magic. Why was the boy asking her such a ridiculous question in the first place?

"There is no magic, boy!" she told him and stared at him like he was crazy.

Harry just smiled at her Marge and then began to explain what exactly that school was he attending, how his parents died, that he had a psychopath after him, how the Headmaster tried to use him as a pawn and had used this family like one too. He even told her, what would happen to him on his sixteenth birthday; something that he had not even told the Dursleys yet.

"... and on my sixteenth birthday, I will get my magical inheritance. I will then become a _Wood-Elf_. _Elves_ are rare nowadays in our society. I really don't know why. But I will found out the moment I have become _Wood-Elf_. It is really crafty made by our ancestors," Harry paused here, not really knowing how to tell them the next bit of the news. "You see, because there are so few _Elves_, our blood will burn out the '_bad blood_', meaning any wizard blood and _Muggle_ blood to make sure that I am a full blooded _Elf_.

I will even lose my magic that made me a wizard though I can get my _Elf-Magic_. This is a completely new magic for me. But you don't have to worry about me losing any control. I will have the knowledge of what I can and cannot do with my magic. But I will be out for a week till my body, mind and magic have settled down..."

The Durselys sat in a stunned silence at the last bit of news. That was something that Harry had not told them about. But why was he doing it now? They really didn't know why, maybe he wanted to tell them the truth and how they had been played. Or maybe he needed them to know though they wouldn't do anything to harm him when he came into his inheritance. They were sure that Dumbledore will send Harry back to them for the years to come till he was of age in his society or maybe even both. Marge on the other hand stared openly at the boy. It just sounded so ridiculous.

But when she saw the faces of her family and how they hadn't asked any question while Harry explained her about the Wizarding World. She was sure that she was the only one of them that did not know about it then. But now it explained some things to her, like when the boy was around something funny happened like a vase exploding when he was sad or angry. It even explained why her brother had said that Harry would go to St. Brutus.

"This is..." Marge didn't really know what to say to this.

"I know this is a lot to take in and I just jumped at you with the news. I've react the same when I had heard about it," Harry told her with a smile. "But I swear, I am telling the truth."

"Let's just say I accept this. What will happen now?" she asked him.

Harry stared in surprise at the woman in front of him. She had taken the news in a lot better than he thought she would. Well, she reacted better than the Durselys did. She was willing to ask him what would happen now. He had to give her some credit for this.

"I don't know... I can't go to my government with this. Dumbledore is a hero for them because of Grindelwald. He has a lot more power than I do in higher places..." Harry trailed off.

"In short there is nothing that you can do against him," said Petunia with a frown. "Well, you can't do anything in this Wizarding World then just go into our world. Here he doesn't have any power right?"

Harry stared at Petunia and face palmed himself. Why hadn't he thought of this?

"You are genius, Petunia! This could actually work... but I would need a tutor for the missed lessons," Harry said with a frown.

"That should be no problem. We can always think of an excuse why you weren't to school," she told him.

"Thank you," Harry told her with a smile. "But I think that can wait for a while. Marge, you must be having questions right? Then asked them, we could always later think of a way for me to get away from Dumbles."

In the end Harry could convince Marge that the Wizarding World did exist. He just took the whole Dursely family to _Diagon Alley_. Harry had laughed at the faces that the Dursely men and one woman had done. It wasn't that great of a shock for Petunia, she had been already in _Diagon Alley_ when Lily had needed her school supplies. The day they had been in _Diagon Alley_, Harry had spent with explaining about the Wizarding World what he knew. It wasn't much but he had at least the books from the _Goblins_ now to help him educate himself more in this area.

But in the end all the plans that Harry had done with the Durselys together about leaving the Wizarding World at the end of his stay in Hogwarts were for naught. Not that they had known it to this point of time.

**END FLASHBACK**

But that was over nine years ago. Now Harry was living in Godric's Hollow after it was rebuild for him and his mate. Harry had asked the _Goblins_ if they could rebuild Godric's Hollow for him in his fourth year. It had taken five years till it was rebuilt and warded to Harry's liking but he could not complain it was perfect for him to live here. The house was the same size it had been when he had lived in it as a baby but the theme in each and every room was different. It had taken time and money till it was all to his liking and of course his mate was degraded as mule for the heavy furniture.

Harry was right now sitting in a rocking chair in the nursery for his and his mate first child. The nursery was painted in baby blue, purple and green. It was a strange mix for a nursery but he had wanted something special and nothing like it was in other nurseries found. Harry smiled when he remembered the day he and his mate had first met.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry was sitting in the office of the Headmaster and was ticked off. Not only he had he found out the true colours of his friend, Ron, while the _Triwizard Tournament_ was held in Hogwarts. Harry had been admitted in the tournament even though he didn't want to. Someone had just put his name into the _Goblet of Fire_ and after that he was forced to take place in it. It would have been an understatement when people had said Harry was angry at being forced to partake. He was right down livid and showed it every time he was asked about it.

Ron had stopped talking with Harry when Harry's name had been called out and that had not changed even after the tournament. Harry couldn't really careless about the fact. He was getting tired of Ron always abandoning him when he was the most needed. At least Hermione was there for him when he needed her together with Luna and Neville. But the greatest shock had been for Harry when Cedric and he had touched the cup. The cup had whisked them away to a graveyard where something horrible had happened. Not only had Harry witness the murdering of Cedric but the rebirth of Voldemort too.

The things that happened after this had happened so fast for Harry that it all blurred together. But after getting away from the man like snake Harry had grabbed Cedric's motionless body and _Accioed_ the cup to him. As soon as the cup touched his hand, Cedric and he had been transported back to the school where chaos had broken out when the two had vanished.

The next hours he had spent with telling the adults what had happened. But no one had believed him when he told them that Voldemort was back. Now a week before he had to go home again, Harry was sitting in the Headmaster's office and waiting for the Headmaster to arrive. Professor Dumbledore had wanted to talk with him about something. But what it is Harry did not know. It was something that he was not looking forward to.

Harry sighed while stroking Fawkes who was sitting on his lap and let his eyes roam the room. The Portraits were eyeing him and it was annoying him but before he could snap at them the door opened and Albus Dumbledore entered the office with someone behind him. Harry's eye twitched when he saw the robe that Dumbledore was wearing and his damn twinkle in his eyes. Harry just glared at the electric yellow robes with pink bunnies jumping around. _`Burn, you stupid thing, burn!_´ Harry grinned when the robe really began to smoke at the hem. Dumbledore just looked at Harry with his half moon glasses and twinkled at him.

It was then that Harry heard someone chuckled and snapped his head in the direction of the sound. Harry blinked at the male that he found leaning against the wall. The man had white short hair that was spiked back at the back of his head and icy blue eyes. He had an aristocratic face that was set into an emotionless mask, high cheek bones, elegant shaped eyebrows and whatnot. Harry shuddered when he looked into them. The man was wearing a grey vest and above that a blue coat that nearly reached the ground. He was clad in black leather trousers and wore black boots. He had in his left hand an _O-Katana_ that had a yellow ribbon tied to the end. All in all the man was handsome.

Harry tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow in thought. He didn't really know why but something about this male made his instincts scream at him to submit to the male. Maybe it was because he could feel the power rolling off the male in waves or the fact that the man was staring at him with his piercing eyes, Harry didn't know but he was not to keen in finding out why.

"Harry, my boy, this is Vergil Sparda, he will be your bodyguard from now on," Dumbledore informed him cheerfully.

"Excuse me, sir, but why would I need a bodyguard? I thought I am safe at my aunt's house," Harry asked confused.

"Ah you are, my boy. But I do not want to risk anything with Voldemort being back," Dumbledore told him in a grave tone. "I cannot risk your life with living alone at your aunt's house without any protection for you. This is where Mister Sparda will come in. He will be your bodyguard from now and live with you at your aunt's."

"But, Professor not to be rude, I don't think that there is enough space for him to be living with me at my aunt's," Harry said while stealing a glance at the male. "And I don't think she will like it that I bring someone home with me without telling her."

Dumbledore just smiled at Harry in his grandfatherly way. It made Harry ready to vomit or better yet, scratch his eyes out. But he quelled the urge to do so down and just looked confused at his Professor.

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything is taken care off! Your aunt was delighted to hear that you would bring someone home!"

Harry just stared at his Headmaster in confusion but in the inside he was seething. How dare that man lie to him! Harry knew that his aunt did not know about the fact that someone would come home with him. It was due to the fact that Harry had begun to write to Petunia, Dudley and Vernon when he went to school and told them what happened to him in the year. But in the last letter that had come back to him there was nothing mentioned about Dumbledore telling them something like this.

"Are you sure, sir?" Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

Even though Harry was seething in the inside it would be best for him to not show Dumbledore his displeasure about hearing the news. Let alone the fact that he had found out about the other things that the Headmaster had planned for him.

"Of course, my boy, and now chop, chop! Off you go or you will miss the train."

Harry just nodded at hearing this and left the office with the man following him. Through the whole exchange between him and the Professor, Vergil had not spoken once. He had rather watched Harry with a cool look and followed him out of the office. When Harry and the M.I.B., or for you man in blue, were a safe distance away from the Headmaster's office did Harry sigh loudly and was surprised when a voice behind him spoke.

"I see that you are not as stupid as I thought you were," the voice was a deep one and sounded a bit husky but even though it was spoken without any emotion in it, Harry could still hear the danger in it.

Harry's eye twitched when he heard the insult in those words and turned abruptly around and glared at the male. Harry's eye twitched again when he saw that Vergil was taller than him and towered above him. _`To hell with it, the bastard is going to pay!_´ Harry thought angrily.

"Who the hell do you think you are huh?" he snarled out.

"Your bodyguard and someone stronger than you," was the reply.

"Pff! As if someone like you had the strength to do something like this!"

"What was that brat?" came the dangerous reply.

"You heard me, arsehole! Or are you telling me that your old age is finally catching up with you old man?" Harry asked him with wide innocent eyes, "That's why your hair is already white, right?"

Vergil growled lowly when he heard the boy talking to him in such a tone. The grip on his _O-Katana_ tightening and making the leather gloves he wore groan in protest. His eyes flashed for a short moment to a red. This brat was really testing him with his words and he would not stand for that. He may be the bodyguard of the boy but he would not stand for being insulted and called weak.

"For your information, boy, this is my natural hair colour," he growled out.

"Uh-uhu, and I don't have a psychopath after me!"

Before Harry knew it he was pressed up against the wall by Vergil. Harry's eyes widened and grabbed at the arm that was holding him up against the wall. Vergil was with his face close to his and snarling at him. Harry gasped in shock when he saw that the once blue eyes were now a deep red and glaring at him.

"Let me tell you this, whelp. There is a reason why that old coot wanted me to look after your sorry ass and it is not because you are the only one that has the power to defeat that _human_," Vergil spat out at him. "It is because the old coot needs you to be alive long enough though he can get your magic and money for his own gain. I could care less if you died here right now. I would be free from my _job_ then and would never have to return here."

Vergil had let Harry down while he had talked only to have his hand shot out again and wrap his hand around his throat. With each passing word the hand tightened around Harry's throat and squeezed hard. Harry was gasping for air but the hand did not lose instead it tightened more around him. But Harry did not miss the few words that Vergil spat out like they were venom.

"Wh-what d-do y-you -_cough_- m-mean th- -_wheeze_- the o-only o-one?" Harry coughed out.

Vergil raised an eyebrow at the words that the boy spoke to him. Was this whelp playing with him? Did he really not know about the _Prophecy_ that hung over his head and pretty much said that he was the only one to go and beat the Dark Lord. Vergil snorted at that thought about the Dark Lord. This man was no Dark Lord when it came to his measurements. He was more like a toddler. But it did peak Vergil's curiosity when he heard the words from the boy. Did that mean that the boy was used by the old coot then?

Well, there was only one way to find out. Though grudgingly Vergil let go of Harry and watched how the boy crumbled to the ground and gasping for air. Somehow Vergil felt a little stab of guilt when he saw the boy on the ground like this but he quelled it as fast as it came. He scowled at the thought of feeling something like this for a human. Albeit a strong one but he was nonetheless a human.

"You mean to tell me that the old goat has not told you the _Prophecy_?" Vergil asked him with a raised brow.

"Wha," but Harry's voice broke and he took a deep breath to try again. "What do you mean _Prophecy_? I've never heard of one!"

"Though the old coot wants you to be in the dark about his?" Vergil chuckled while seemingly to talk to himself about this.

"Hey! Can't you please explain to me what you mean?"

"Follow me, whelp, this is something not to be discussed in the open," with that Vergil turned away from Harry and stalked down a hall.

Harry frowned at Vergil but scrambled to his feet and followed Vergil. He really did want to know what this was all about.

"Hey, wait will you! Not everyone has as long legs as you do!"

**END FLASHBACK**

It was safe to say that by the end of the discussion that he had with Vergil that Harry had trashed the empty classroom they had been in. Vergil had been impressed about the power that Harry had shown on the day and asked Harry what that green aura around him was that became visible while his magic had lashed out in anger. Harry had blushed and then told him about his inheritance. After that no words spoken were anymore and they both had left to get Harry's stuff and then to the train. The silence between them was tense and only when Harry was at Privet Drive and explained to the Durselys what was going, had Vergil and Harry talked again.

Harry chuckled at the memory of it all. Now that he thought back about it all, it was quite amusing to him. Harry's face softened when he thought about his inheritance and where Vergil had 'kidnapped' him from the Durselys the next morning. The faces that Petunia and Vernon had made when they saw him, it made Harry laugh. Not that he was any better.

"What are you doing here up all alone, little one?" a male voice said from behind Harry.

Harry smiled when he felt his mate coming up behind him and lifting him up in strong, bare arms. Harry closed his eyes and sighed softly while letting his head fall on his lover's shoulder.

"Just thinking," Harry told him.

"Thinking? About what?"

"The past and how you kidnapped me after I woke up from my inheritance just though you can mate with me, Vergil," Harry told him while snuggling deeper in the warmth that Vergil provided for him.

"Why does that not surprise me at all, hm?"

Harry just laughed at those words and shook his head.

"You know, Vergil, some people woo their intended first before they mate with them," Harry said with a laugh while being carried, "Or kidnap them for that matter."

"Are you laughing at me, whelp?" Vergil asked him while entering their bedroom.

"Why yes, yes, I am!" Harry squealed when he was thrown on a bouncy bed. "HEY!"

Vergil just chuckled and lay beside Harry while drawing him close to his body and wrap his arms around Harry's waist and let his hands rest on the slight swollen stomach. Harry crossed his arms as best as he could and huffed while turning his face away from Vergil. He was a bit angry with his mate. Even though seven years had passed since their mating, Vergil still called him 'whelp'. Though Harry knew that it was Vergil's own way of showing and saying that he cared for Harry but it did not mean that he had to like it, now did he?

"I have you know, dear, that I thought it was the best idea to that time before someone other unworthy of you came and took you away from me," Vergil whispered into his ear.

Harry shuddered at hearing those words whispered into his ear and cursed Vergil for having such power over him. Vergil knew his way with words and what they could do to turn Harry on. Harry pouted but sighed when Vergil began to rub his stomach and he smiled.

"I know, love, but that reminds me of the week we spent away from the Durselys though you could make me mate with you," Harry said grinning.

"Don't remind me," Vergil growled out. "If I had my way no one other than me would be seeing you."

Harry just laughed and closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He blamed the hormones of his pregnancy on this. But he was getting tired easily now and had violent mood swings. No one was really safe from him. Vergil watched his little mate drift off to sleep and decided to do the same. Even though it was in the middle of the day, a little nap wouldn't hurt them. A small smile played on his lips when he thought about the next months to come till their child was born.

It had been a shock to him when Harry had told him that he was able to carry to children after they had mated. He hadn't really know much about _Elves_ but what Harry had told him was that there were not much left and that they would only mate with their destined mate that their Mother had foretold for them. Vergil hadn't known whom Harry had meant with Mother but when Harry had told that magic was the mother to all magical beings in the _Elves'_ society he had somewhat understood.

It was after all their mating frenzy was over did Vergil understood why Harry woke so many emotions in him. It was because he was Harry's destined mate. Vergil chuckled when he thought about it and when their child would be born. Of course, Harry had told him that he did not want his child to be born while the war was still ongoing though they had made sure that Harry would not get pregnant and used protection. Better safe than sorry. Harry hadn't really wanted to think about it when Voldemort would have heard about him having a baby in the middle of the war.

Vergil's arms tightened around Harry at the thought of that human and let a growl out. Harry sighed in his sleep and turned around to snuggle into his mate, it calmed Vergil down a bit and he looked at Harry's sleeping face. He looked peaceful like that and a smile played on his sleeps. He kissed Harry on the forehead and then settled himself down for a short nap.

_DREAM/MEMORY_

It had been a week since Harry's sixteenth birthday and the Dursleys together with Vergil were waiting for Harry to wake up. As if sensing their thoughts the person in question entered the kitchen where everyone was waiting for him. The Dursleys stared in shock at Harry while Vergil eyes widened slightly to show his own shock.

"H-Harry is that you?" Petunia nearly shrieked out.

Harry frowned but nodded at her. He didn't really understand what the big deal was. He didn't really change that much now did he.

"Yeah, it's not like I changed that much," he told her but when he saw the looks he was given he frowned. "Or did I?"

"You should look into a mirror for that, Harry," Dudley said while shamelessly staring at him.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Vernon said while he tried to hold in his chuckles.

"Fine," it was then that Harry noticed that his voice sounded melodic and had slight husky edge to it.

Harry still frowning made his way into the hallway where he knew a full body mirror was standing. When Harry saw his reflection, he nearly screamed. Harry knew that he would not grow much but it seemed that he was still the same height as he was before. He still stood 5'3'' because if his nourishment from his earlier years, it was something he could live with. But with what he could not live was the fact that he looked now like a bloody, freaking girl!

His hair had grown down to his waist, something that he might be able to live with. But it didn't stop there. His skin had paled a bit and lost its tan that he got from being outside so much that wasn't so bad. But what was bad was that his body was lithe and had curves that should not be there. At least he didn't have a chest. He noticed that his hips were wider and immediately knew that he was submissive _Elf_. He sighed at that but what shocked him the most was that his eyes were not only green but had a faint purple surrounding them. It didn't really shock him that he could see without his glasses. It was in his blood that something like this would happen.

His face had a more aristocratic look to it too. His eyebrows were fine and look like a woman had worked on them with tweezers, a button nose and high cheekbones. But it was the eyes that would always draw someone in. Not only was there a ring of purple around his normal emerald irises but they were narrowed too and not just emerald in colour but more the colour of grass. His lips were a pink and nearly going over to red and plump.

Harry cursed his long hair and wished that he had a ribbon to tie it back. Harry blinked when he suddenly had a green ribbon in his hand but didn't question it. It was most likely his _Elf-Magic_ helping. Harry tied his hair in a ponytail by the base of his neck and then saw that his ears were pointed too and had earrings in them. Okay, that was now new. He knew that the ears would become pointed but the earrings?

"What the hell...?"

Harry then eyed the earrings and noticed that he had two in each earlobe. They looked like _Runes_ and were silver. He narrowed his eyes on the runes and then saw that it was _Elf-Runes_. On his left earlobe were the _Runes_ for protection and life, on his right for peace and love. Harry tilted his head to the side and smiled at that. It was then that his _Elf_ knowledge kicked in and the answer as to why he had those earrings came to his mind. Basically it meant what the _Wood-Elves_ stand for and each of them would gain earrings when they came of age. But with each of them it was different. Of course, the _Runes_ for protection and peace would always appear for each _Elf_ but not all had the same pair for them. For Harry it was protection and life, peace and love but for someone other it could be protection and family etc.

"Why does that not surprise me at all?" he muttered to himself and tucked at his white shirt that reached to mid-thigh and covered the shorts that he wore when he went to sleep.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple that was just great, from the build of his body he knew immediately what he was. He was a submissive _Elf_ which wasn't rare in his species but he had at least hoped that he would grow a few inches but he didn't. He pouted at the unfairness of it all but it was something that could not be changed. He wrinkled his nose when he thought about all dominates out there that would try and force a mating with him. Harry knew that each _Elf_ had a destined mate out there and that he had met his already. But he was trying to figure out how he could get his mate to accept him. He had not the slightest clue what his intended thought about it.

_`Why did I have to get the emotionless prick as a mate?_´ Harry thought mournfully. He didn't really noticed how Vergil crept up behind but he did notice it when he was hoist over a broad shoulder and carried off.

"Wha...?" Harry exclaimed in shock, "Hey! Let me down!"

"Hn," Vergil grunted out and made his way to the door.

"Let me down, arsehole!" Harry said again and began to pound his fists against Vergil's back. "I can walk on my own!"

"I don't think so," Vergil had opened the door now and was looking around the neighbourhood and then nodded to himself. "Hold on tight."

"Eh?" but before Harry could say anything more, Vergil had taken off. "HE- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Vergil smirked when he heard Harry squeak and cling to him tightly. It was better than having Harry kicking and hitting him while he ran. It was easier for him to run then instead of concentrating that Harry did not fall on the ground.

"VERGIL! STOP!"

But Vergil ignored Harry's screaming and just focused on their destination. He knew that the moment that Harry had stepped through the door to the kitchen he was his mate. He didn't really know how he knew that Harry was his mate, he just knew. It was as if it was normal for him to know. He vaguely remembered when his father told him about the mating habit of _Demons_. Each _Demon_ had their own mate out there and they would recognize them the moment they lay their eyes on them. He couldn't really explain why it was like this but it just made 'click' in their heads and the only thing they would want to do is to go and claim their mate.

And is fate and every other higher being wanted it, Vergil's mate was Harry. When Vergil had laid first his eyes on the 'new Harry' he had nearly lost his control of his _Demon_ half. Through all the time that he had been together with the boy the urge to claim him had never been this strong but maybe it had something to do that Harry was now of age and he could finally claim him after the two years that he could not.

"Damn it, Vergil! Let me down this instant!"

"Hn, no, we are still not there," was Vergil's only reply and Harry huffed.

_`Damn arrogant _Demon_!_´ yeah Harry knew that Vergil was a _Demon_, well _Half-Demon_ but who cares? It's not like Harry had stranger friends. But it had explained some things to Harry why he felt this dangerous vibe coming off Vergil all the time.

"At least tell me where we are going," Harry said while turning his head a bit to watch where they, Vergil, were running.

"To a forest where no one will disturb us," was the short reply.

Harry blinked a few times till he got what Vergil meant with his words and blushed a cherry red. Great, he was kidnapped by his dominate mate just though he could get claimed in a forest where no one could find him. It was not how he had thought the mating would go.

"Perverted bastard," muttered Harry under his breath only to get a chuckle in responds. He then proceeded to be mournful, "And he is proud of it too! What have I gotten myself into yet again?"

Vergil just smirked at hearing those words and speed up. The forest wasn't too far off now and he couldn't really wait to claim the whelp. His smirked widened when he thought about the 'ritual' they both had to go through. The 'ritual' was actually quite simple. Harry and Vergil would be a week in the forest while Harry had to run from Vergil while the later chased him and tried to catch him. After that Vergil would have to prove that he could provide for Harry and their future children through hunting and keeping Harry safe. After that was proven Harry would either accept or reject Vergil and when Harry accepted then the mating would come that would last a whole day.

Though in short in the first three days would be a chase, then three days after would come the providing for Harry and maybe their future children, meaning hunting and keeping Harry safe, and last but not least, the last day would be the mating should Harry accept.

This was going to be a week full of fun.

_**Time skip 10 minutes later**_** Forest**

As soon as Vergil had reached the forest, he had let Harry down and crossed his arms. Harry who was a bit dizzy from all the running shook his head to clear it. When Harry had his bargains back, he looked around himself and it took him a full minute till he understood what Vergil wanted from him. He swallowed the lump that had form in his throat and nervously backed away from Vergil who eyed him rather hungrily. Harry swallowed again and then turned around and took off into the forest trying to find a good hiding place away from Vergil. Harry was thankful for his inheritance now. Even though he was pretty fast before he became an _Elf_ now he was even faster and it seemed this body had adjusted on its own to this, making him not only faster but adapt to his new powers too.

While Harry was running away, Vergil stayed where he was and began to count from ten to zero in his head, not sooner had he reached zero did he took after Harry. A smirk was on his lips while he began to run through the forest. He let his instincts take over and his eyes bleed a deep crimson. Vergil stopped after he was deep enough in the forest and began to sniff the air, trying to get a whiff of his mate and was not disappointed when he smelt his scent coming from his left. When he had taken off again after the scent and was far away did the bush that had been to his right rustle.

"That was close," muttered Harry to himself and went in the other direction.

He really was thankful for his _Elf-Magic_ right now. Harry knew that he would not be so lucky next time he would encounter Vergil and began to lay false leads. Harry knew that he was running out of time because soon his instincts would take over and then it would all be about running away or be caught. Harry bit his lip and then sped up when he heard a growl from behind him. It seemed as Vergil found out that he had been played with.

_**Time skip three days**_

Harry was panting harshly while he was hiding behind a big oak tree. It had been three days since the first part of the mating ritual had begun and Harry had come a good few times close in being caught by Vergil. But in the end he could always flee. Harry's breath hitched when he heard a growl coming from the other side of the tree and waited with baited breath for Vergil to pass his tree though he could run and find a new place to hide. But this time he would not get away from Vergil, not that he knew that.

Both Harry and Vergil had been acting only on their instincts in the last few days and it would continue to go on like this till the last day of their mating.

But back to Harry who right now did not know if it was Vergil or one of the beasts that lived in the forest. When Harry was sure that whoever or whatever there was had passed his tree and was gone did Harry come out. This was a mistake on his part because as soon as he stepped out of his hiding place, did he found himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Harry snarled at whoever it was that had trapped him like this and bit down on the arm that was nearest to his mouth. Because of Harry's instincts taking over his canines had lengthen and were very sharp though he easily broke the skin and he was tasting blood in his mouth.

Vergil growled into Harry's ear and tightened his arms when the whelp had bitten him in the arm. He felt his mate stiffen in his arms and began to whimper. It was as if Harry now noticed that this was his mate that he had hurt and licked the wound he had caused. A rumble left Vergil's chest that sounded like a deep purr and tried to calm his mate down.

Harry and Vergil stayed for a long time in this embrace and did not move both of them content to be near their mate for now. But this serenity was soon disturbed when Harry became hungry and whined in the back of his throat. He wanted food right now and his mate was the one that had to go and get it for him. Vergil growled at Harry in warning and pretty much told him to stay where he was and not move till he was back. Harry just nodded and as soon as Vergil let go of Harry, he set down on the ground and looked at Vergil. When Vergil was sure that Harry would not leave he took off to hunt for their food.

Vergil smirked when he easily spotted a deer in a clearing not far too off where he had left his waiting mate.

_**Stage one has been complete in the ritual, now came stage two...**_

_**Time skip three days**_

It had been six day since they had stared the 'ritual' for their mating. They were nearing the seventh day were they would mate or not should Harry now reject or accept Vergil. In the last three days Harry and Vergil had slowly come back to their old selves much to Harry's relief. The last six days had been rather fuzzy to Harry's memories but he knew that so far Vergil had done everything in his might to make sure that he had everything that he needed. He couldn't help but blush at the thought when he saw Vergil without his vest and coat. It seemed that he had lost them while he had chased Harry through the forest and went hunting for them.

Vergil had just smirked at Harry when he had caught him staring this had earned him slap to the head. The days where Vergil had been providing for Harry and kept him safe from the beasts in the forest were interesting. It was only after Harry and Vergil had come back to their normal selves on the sixth day had Harry asked in which forest they were in. Safe to say that Harry had slapped Vergil again when he had heard that they were in a forest were many _Demons_ and other dangerous creatures lived.

"Of course, he would go and choose such a dangerous environment for the ritual!" Harry had muttered to himself.

"It was the best choice for the ritual and the only one I could think of so fast," Vergil told him.

"Couldn't you have waited just one day?"

"Hn, no, who knows what people would have come after you had I waited," Vergil said with smirk

"But it would have been just a day! No one could have heard of me then!" Harry had cried out. "You could have at least let me get dressed before running off with me!"

"Hn."

"Damn perverted bastard!"

Vergil had just grunted in responds to that muttering while slaying _Demon_ that tried to attack his mate. But that was in the past and now it was time for Harry either to accept or reject him.

_**Stage two has been complete in the ritual, now to stage three...**_

It was now sunset. Harry had to decide now if he accepted Vergil or not. Harry swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and bit his lip. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way over to Vergil who was leaning against a tree and had his eyes closed, Yamato was leaning next to Vergil and ready to be taken if someone or something should attack them. Currently, Harry and Vergil were in a big clearing after the last _Demon_ attack and it was time for Harry to decide whether they mate or not.

Harry was nervous about what he was to do right now. When he was standing in front of Vergil he took again a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing Vergil. _`Here goes nothing_,´ was his only thought to this while sealing his future.

Vergil was leaning against a tree while listening for any predators out there that could stumble upon them. He didn't really want one of them finding them while they were mating. Vergil tried to stay calm when he heard how Harry made his way over to him and had to suppress a smirk when he felt how nervous he was. It wouldn't do him any good now should Harry see his smirk. He really wanted to open his eyes and see what face Harry was making right now but he knew that right now he shouldn't do anything at all. It was now Harry's time to make a move and show him if he was accepted or not.

But when he felt a pair of soft lips on his, he really did smirk and let his arms snake around Harry's waist and pulled him flush against him. Harry let out a squeak of surprise when Vergil pulled him flush against him but let out a gasp when Vergil's tongue entered his mouth. Harry moaned when Vergil sucked his tongue into his mouth and began to suck on it and flushed red. When they broke the kiss it left Harry panting and wanting for more. Vergil eyed Harry and couldn't help the smug smirk on his face when he saw the state Harry was in.

Harry was flushed a nice red that travelled down his neck and was panting hard. But all of that was nothing compared to the dazed look he had on his face. They way his eyes had darkened a bit and his mouth was parted with his tongue licking his pink lips and saliva slowly dripping down his chin. Yes, that was a sight that awoke something inside him, his primal side. The _Demon_ in him that so badly wants to claim Harry as their mate and make it official though no one other would try to take him away from him.

"Mine," Vergil growled out possessively before he claimed Harry's lips again and switched positions with him.

Harry gasped in shock when Vergil kissed him and his back hit the bark of the tree. But this gave Vergil yet again the opportunity to slip is tongue into Harry's mouth and mapped it out. Harry didn't really know what was happening to him. So many emotions wracked havoc inside him when Vergil kissed him and pressed him flush against the tree and his body. It was a new sensation for him. The way Vergil was showing him that he is the more dominating one between the two of them made him feel hot and wanton.

Harry's arms slowly circled around Vergil's neck and gasped when Vergil bit down lightly on his tongue and Harry moaned into Vergil's mouth. But the moan turned into a whine when Vergil pulled away from him and chuckled while nuzzling the side of his neck. Harry panted hard and tried to focus on the feeling of Vergil nuzzling his neck. He tilted his head to the side and purred when he felt Vergil lick along his neck and up to his earlobe. Vergil chuckled when he heard Harry purr and pulled away from him. He smirked when he saw Harry pouting at him and look at him with glazed over eyes.

Harry tried to glare at Vergil for leaving him just like this but gasped when Vergil ripped his already ripped shirt from him and the cool night air hit his chest and the cold bark on his back. When he squirmed as the bark that was digging into his back Harry gasped when he felt his erection rub against his shorts and tried to hold his moans in. He had ignore it till now and thanks to Vergil distracting him it was easy but now with his instincts nearly taking over again and his skin and senses slowly getting hyper sensitive he felt everything tenfold. Vergil was looking on how Harry was squirming against the tree and listened to the moans. It was a sight to see for him and music to his hears when Harry began to moan.

Vergil growled when he saw how Harry squirmed against the bark and slowly began to rock his hips with his eyes closed as if to find something to rub against, it broke away his control over himself that was already thin to begin with since they started. Though without a second thought he attacked Harry's chest and began to play with his nipples. Sucking on the right one while his left hand played with the other and his right hand making its way into Harry's shorts, he smirked when he heard Harry gasp and then moan loudly when he got hold of the erection and squeezed it.

"Ah! Nnngnn..."

Harry didn't know what was going on anymore. He vaguely remembered Vergil sucking and rubbing at his nipples and the next thing he knows is that his erection was being hold and then squeezed. He shivered when the cool night air then hit his nipples that were already hard and erected from Vergil's treatment but this time it hurt him. He couldn't help but moan when the pain and pleasure mixed together, making it impossible for him to feel which was which.

It felt delicious for him when this happened and moaned loudly when Vergil to that began to pump his erection. Vergil was watching Harry'y face closely while he gave him his treatment and smirked when he did not even noticed how his shorts vanished. He chuckled when he saw that Harry's shorts were no shorts at all but his boxers instead. _`So all this time he was only wearing boxers and a shirt_,´ Vergil couldn't help but growl at this. His own erection getting harder and rubbing against the leather he was wearing. He hissed in pain and pleasure when this happened and nuzzled again Harry's neck and bit lightly on it.

"Ngnn... V-vergil," Harry whimpered out when Vergil squeezed his hard shaft tight and bit lightly where his neck and shoulder met.

Vergil chuckled at Harry's reaction and stopped his movements at all and stepped back. Harry gasped out in surprise and his eyes shot open, wondering when he had closed them. His knees were trembling and he leaned back at the now heated bark and tried to get control of his body back. Vergil groaned when he saw Harry. His body was flushed a nice a red, sweat was making his skin glistening when the moon shone on it. His eyes were wide open, glazed over and darkened with his lust; his pupil had dilated so much that his eyes were nearly black just a fine green was to see. Saliva was dripping down his chin while a slender finger was between his lips and his teeth nibbled at them. His hair had come loose from its ponytail and was sticking to his skin.

It was this sight that let Vergil lose control and without much thought he shed his own clothes. Well, what was left of them and pressed himself again his little mate. Harry moaned loudly around his finger when he felt Vergil press against him and felt one of his mate's leg slid between his legs and rub against his cock. The friction that was made by doing so let him melt and purr loudly while he rock his hips and his own cock rub against the leg. Vergil took Harry's finger out of his mouth and kissed him when Harry began to rock against him and let his arms wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him away from the tree and against him, his hands then slid down to his buttocks and he grasped them, making Harry yelp into their kiss and Vergil slid is tongue into his mouth. Their tongues were sliding against each other and Vergil began to suck at Harry's while gripping his butt tighter.

"Mhmm~!"

Harry got what Vergil wanted and used one leg to wrap around his waist while Vergil used one of his hands to lift the other leg and help him wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around Vergil's neck.

"Ah~... uhgn~!"

Because of the sudden shift of positions they broke the kiss and Harry shifted again but moaned loudly when he felt Vergil's cock rub his ass and his own cock against the firm muscles on Vergil's stomach. Vergil groaned when his cock rubbed against Harry's ass and his gripped tightened at the ass. He pressed Harry against the tree again and growled lowly in his throat when Harry moaned the moment the cool bark hit his back again.

"Please, Vergil... Ah~... I need you~!"

"Of course, you do," Vergil nipped again at Harry's neck but this time let his fangs grace the flush and sensitive skin.

"Ah~!"

Harry didn't really know why Vergil was doing this to him but he wanted Vergil inside of him now. He wanted Vergil's long and thick cock inside him right now after he had seen it the first time already. But the bastard was playing with him. He whined when Vergil thrust against his ass but held him still though he could not join him. His cock was begging to be touch but Vergil denied him this and it was driving him crazy. The only thing he could do was waiting for Vergil to finally take him and by the looks of it; Vergil first wanted to drive him crazy before they would become one.

"P-p-please, Vergil," he pleaded while trying to get Vergil to let go of him though he could move.

Vergil just grunted and let three fingers touch Harry's mouth while sucked along his neck. Harry opened his mouth the moment the fingers touched his lips and began to suck on them. He sucked and licked each of them, letting his tongue pay special attention to every one of them. Harry moaned around the fingers when Vergil began to thrust against him. For Vergil it was pure torture when Harry began to suck and lick at his fingers. How the tongue slid between his fingers and how Harry seemed to pay special attention to each digit. He would rather have Harry suck something other like this cock but he didn't have the patients right now. He just wanted to claim Harry now though that every _Demon_ and other creature out there knew that he was off limits.

Harry smirked around the digits when he saw what effect that he had on Vergil and sucked harder but then the fingers left his mouth with a loud 'POP' sound. A thin string of saliva was still connection them to his mouth. Harry moaned when those fingers ghosted over his over sensitive skin and down to his hole. He whimpered when the fingers circled his puckered, virgin hole, teasing him with slightly pressing into him but never really entering.

"P-please..." whimpered Harry out and pushed slightly back as good as he could with Vergil holding him still.

Vergil just chuckled and continued his torture. He was delighted to see what effect he had on his Harry with just those touches. The face Harry made was just too cute. But when he saw that Harry was near tears, he pushed the first digit in and groaned when he felt the tight heat around his fingers. Harry let out a sob of relief when Vergil finally let that finger entered him. Of course, it hurt hum when the finger entered him and it felt weird but he was just so happy that finally this fingers was in him and pushed back while purring loudly. Vergil grunted when Harry did that and pushed immediately the second finger and was not disappointed when Harry gasped this time. He began to first scissor Harry and then move the fingers in out of him, making sure that when the finger were out as most was possible without exiting the tight heat and then spread his finger slightly.

When he entered again and pulled out again, he repeated the process. Harry gasped loudly when Vergil began to move and scissor him. It hurt like hell and but he couldn't help but love the feeling when Vergil prepared him like this. He began to slowly rock back on the fingers and was delighted when he found out that he could move again. He moaned loudly when his cock was rubbing against Vergil's stomach. The pain and pleasure mixing again made his head swim; closing his eyes at the feeling Harry mewled loudly. It was then that Vergil hit something wonderful in him.

"AH~! V-Vergil!" Harry cried out and bucked against the finger, wishing that they would hit that spot again and go deeper into him.

Vergil groaned when he saw how Harry's face scrunched up in pleasure and ecstasy and the way Harry clenched around him when he had found his prostate was all too much. He pulled his fingers out with a snarl and then rammed into Harry without any warning at all. He knew that he had lost his control but the face that Harry had made when he had stroke his prostrate a good few times just let him loose control and something in him snapped. He just had to enter Harry then and make him his, claiming not only from the outside but from the inside as well.

"A-AH~!"

Vergil stopped all movement when he had entered Harry and heard him moan loudly. His hands were grasping Harry's hips tightly and he was sure that there would be bruises left by the time they are finished. He groaned into Harry's ear when he felt the tight heat surround him and nuzzled the neck. He could feel Harry tremble and lifted his head though he could look at Harry's face. He groaned when he saw that Harry's eyes were closed and tears were rolling down his face but that was not what made him groan it was the fact that Harry's face was flushed red and the look of ecstasy on it. How his lips were parted in a silent 'O' and then came a finger between his lips again and teeth biting on it, saliva dripping down his chin and coating the finger. The boy was sin personified Vergil was sure of it.

He growled when he felt Harry shift and clench around him. It felt wonderful to him and he was sure that Harry liked the way his cock had moved in him when he moved around when it was anything to go by with the moan he let out.

"Ngnn... V-Vergil! Please!"

Harry would have never believed that he would go off by pain. But now that Vergil had slammed into him without finishing preparing him it was a total different story all together. Harry felt wonderful when he felt how Vergil's length moved within him when he had shifted to get a better position. His hands that had been wrapped around Vergil's neck tightened and his legs pulled Vergil closer to him when he felt that wonderful long and thick cock move inside him again, he purred loudly. He whined when he heard Vergil chuckle and moved his hips in hopes that Vergil would finally move. When Vergil did a sigh of content left his lips and he began to moan and mewl.

Vergil began to slowly move out of Harry till only the head of his penis was inside him and then pushed back inside him hard. He licked along Harry's neck and chuckled when Harry whined at his slow movement.

"Mhm... tell me, whelp, what you want?" He whispered into Harry's ear and then sucked at the earlobe.

He sucked harder at the lobe while he went his slow pace and smirked when he heard how Harry sucked in a breath.

"P-please... ah~!"

It was hard for Harry to form any coherent thought let alone talk. The pace that Vergil went was torturous slow and the way he sucked at his earlobe didn't help the matter either. Harry couldn't even buck against Vergil though that there was at least more friction for Harry but with Vergil holding his hips in a tight grip he could not move. Then there was also the fact that his member was begging to be touched but Vergil was holding him in a vice grip though he could not move and his own hands where tangled into Vergil's hair that was now damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead and neck.

"Yes, Harry?"

Harry whined deep in throat and tried to move but it was all for naught the way Vergil held him it was impossible for him to move. Though there was only one thing for him to do and that was begging for Vergil to move harder, faster and deeper like he wants him to.

"P-please... Ngnn~! V-Vergil," Harry gasped when Vergil graced his prostrate and stopped his movement all together and sobbed at the denied pleasure, "E-evil..."

"Of course, whelp, I am _Demon_ after all," Vergil whispered into his ear with a husky voice.

"Pl-please mo-move Vergil!"

"You mean like this?" Vergil asked slowly moving out and thrust hard back into Harry's body.

"YES, YES! LIKE THAT!" Harry yelled out when Vergil hit his prostrate dead on.

Harry enjoyed the pleasure that was going up his spine and the heat that was pooling in his groin. But again Vergil stopped his movement after this hit.

"You liked that, no?" Harry just sobbed and wondered in his pleasure hazed mind how someone could be that evil while mating.

"Answer me!" Vergil demanded in a harsh voice while thrusting one more time into him but then stopping again.

"Y-yes!" Harry whimpered out and tried to buck against Vergil but it was no use, he could not move. "P-please, Vergil..."

Vergil just chuckled and began to move again but at a slow pace and kissed Harry. Harry sighed in content when Vergil moved again within him and couldn't help but moan every time when Vergil hit that one spot inside him. When Vergil kissed him and licked along the seam of his lips, he opened them without a second thought and mewled when a tongue was shoved into his mouth.

"Nngnnn~..."

When Vergil heard Harry mewl and moan under the treatment given, he began to slowly move faster into the willing body underneath him. Vergil broke the kiss when he noticed that oxygen was becoming an issue and licked at the junction where Harry's shoulder and neck met. Harry was panting hard and didn't really get a chance to catch his breath when Vergil began to finally move faster within him.

"H-harder! Ngnn... p-please fas-faster!" Harry couldn't really believe that he sounded like such a whore begging like this.

But he could right now careless when Vergil began to do just as he asked and arched his back when Vergil struck his prostrate with such a force it send pleasure throughout his whole body.

"Like that?" Vergil asked him bemused against his skin.

Harry mewled and nodded his head which then lolled to the side when Vergil began to thrust harder, faster and deeper into him while he always struck his prostrate dead on. It made his head swim with pleasure and he couldn't form any real thoughts only think how wonderful it felt that Vergil was moving in him and claiming him.

"Ah~! V-Vergil! Mhmm~~!" Harry could feel his orgasm slowly approaching him.

It was no wonder for him. The way Vergil was fucking him and sucking at his neck was just too much for him. Hell, he didn't even need to be touched to come he was sure about it. But there was something missing before he could reach his end. But what it was he had no clue. Vergil on the other hand seemed to know just what it was that was missing with the way he talked.

"You are mine, Harry," Vergil whispered into Harry's ear and could feel the latter nod.

"Y-yes," Harry gasped out and mewled when Vergil thrust hard into him though the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard through the while clearing.

"That means only I am allowed to kiss you, to touch you and to fuck you," he kissed Harry on the neck and sucked on the skin there.

Harry moaned loudly and arched his back when Vergil began to thrust into him with much power behind them. His head swam and he closed his eyes in pure bliss. He felt a knot in his stomach tightened and he knew that he was about to come.

"Ngnn... Vergil, w-want to... to cum," Harry wailed out.

"Do you now?"

"Y-yes, pl-please..."

"You like it that my cock is deep inside you, don't you?" when he heard Harry mewl at his words, he just smirked wickedly. "You even like how it feels how I am moving inside you and out of you, isn't that right?"

Harry keened loudly at the words and how Vergil pounded into him with each word he spoke. His cock was twitching at hearing how Vergil talked with him and the know inside him was tightening more. It was heaven for him.

"You like how my cock is touching places inside you and how no one other than me is allowed to touch you?"

"Y-yes! F-fuck, yes!"

Vergil chuckled but it turned into a groan when he felt Harry clench around him. Even he could feel his own orgasm building up and that he was ready to explode if it was anything to go by with the tightening in his groin but he would be damned when he came before Harry.

"Then cum, Harry, cum for me," with only saying those words Harry did come.

"VERGIL!" Harry yelled out.

Harry's eyes shot open when he came and all he saw was white. His mouth was opened and saliva was dripping down his chin and semen was landing on his and Vergil's chest. Vergil let out a roar and _Devil-Triggered_ when Harry clenched around him so tight that it hurt and he could not move while he was burrowed balls deep inside him. He shot his own load of semen inside Harry and bit down hard on the junction where Harry's neck and shoulder met. Harry purred loudly when he felt how the hot semen filled him and painted his walls and some even leaked out of his hole. He knew that he was now claimed by Vergil then and there and that no one could ever break the two apart. When he came down from his high he notice how he was panting hard and that Vergil was still loge deep inside him and how his fangs were still in his neck. But he couldn't care about it right now. It felt wonderful to him.

It was then that he got a good look at him. It was the first time that he saw Vergil in his _Demon-Form_. He was clad in a complete blue amour and wings were extended out of his back and had wrapped those wings around them. He groaned when Vergil moved and clenched, without knowing it, Vergil's cock again, making it harden again. He whimpered when Vergil began to move again.

This was going to be a long night and day...

_END DREAM/MEMORY_

Vergil woke up to something rubbing against his cock and groaned when he heard how Harry was moaning next to him. He opened his eyes and they widened in shock when he saw Harry rocking his hips and jerking himself off. His eyes darkened at the side of his mate slowly pumping his cock and fingering his slit while his other hand was at his mouth and just like always a finger was between his teeth and nibbled on. His skin was flushed a nice red and a light shin of sweat on his skin making his hear stick to it.

"Oh~! Nggnnn..."

Vergil let a growl and had Harry pinned down in a flash against the bed and nuzzled his neck. Harry let out a breathy moan and squirmed against him. He growled deep in his throat and Harry ceased any movement then. Vergil shred their clothes without a second thought and nuzzled Harry's swollen stomach and growled again when he heard his mate gasp. he was about to just entered a digit into Harry when he felt that his mate was already stretched and rose his head and raised an eyebrow. Harry's already flushed skin went an even darker shade of red at being found out. But that was all soon forgotten when Vergil entered him with one swift thrust and hit his prostrate dead on.

"Ah~! I c-can't be-believe... that th-this ne-ver gets OH~LD!" Harry moaned out when Vergil began to move without giving him time to adjust.

Vergil just grunted and began to thrust in and out of Harry at hard and fast pace. The moment he had seen his Harry in such a state after waking up had robbed him his control and he just wanted to rut with Harry. It seemed that Harry was agreeing with him on this matter if the sounds were anything to go by that he was making.

"Ah~! H-harder!"

Vergil snarled at hearing those words and pounded harder and faster into his Harry. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard throughout their bedroom and Harry's moans rose in pitch. Vergil grunted when Harry began to clench around him, it was a sign for him that Harry was about to come. He raised an eyebrow to that since the beginning of the fifth month of the pregnancy, Harry had been hornier than ever but he was even sooner finished than normally. But he was passing it of due to Harry's hormones.

"Ngnn~! V-VERGIL!"

Vergil snarled when Harry clenched around him painfully and he released his semen into Harry. Harry mewled when he felt his mate coming inside him. He was panting hard while his flushed skin slowly cooled down after it was heated so much and Vergil lay next to him and pulled him close to his body while running his hands up and down his swollen belly and growling a bit. Harry let out a whine when Vergil pulled out of him and pouted when he heard his mate chuckle at him. But he snuggled into Vergil's side and let out a sigh of content.

"Not that I am minding the sex," started Vergil with a wicked grin, "But what brought this on, hm?"

Harry blushed and burrowed his head into Vergil's chest and mumbled his answer into said chest. Vergil chuckled at the antics of his little mate and tightened his grip around Harry.

"I couldn't quite hear that," Vergil said with a smirk.

"You are horrible!"

"You only noticed that now?" Vergil asked him with a raised brow.

"No, I do not," Harry sighed out in mock mourn, "But I felt sorry for you. I thought no one would mate with such an arsehole like you!"

Before Harry knew it, Vergil was kissing him and he let out a gasp when he was groped. Vergil took this as his chance to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth and mapped it out. Harry whined when Vergil suddenly pulled back and pouted.

"You didn't answer my question," Vergil said while nuzzling his neck.

"I dreamed about our mating," Harry mumbled out.

When he heard Vergil chuckle, Harry's eye twitched and he smacked him hard on the chest. Harry sat up on the bed, crossed his arms and turned away from Vergil with a huff.

"You are sleeping on the couch Mister!"

The chuckling stopped immediately after this threat was voiced. Harry smirked inwardly at this and tried his best to hold his laughter in. But when Vergil turned him around again and stared at him with wide eyes he couldn't hold it in anymore and let it lose.

"You little whelp!" Vergil bit out and then began to tickle him.

"Mercy! H-have mercy," Harry gasped out but was only met with a chuckle.

"Oh no, my dear mate," purred Vergil out and let his hands creep up and down Harry's side in feather like touches. "This is far from over!"

_**Time skip three days**_** Devil May Cry**

Harry stared that shabby looking shop in front of him. The outside of the building was withered but the neon lights that read 'Devil May Cry' looked to be in good condition when you didn't count the fact that one letter wasn't working correctly anymore and blinking every few seconds. Vergil was standing next to Harry and sighed while rubbing his temple. He was asking himself what he had been thinking when he had decided to visit his younger brother. He had to be drunk when he had decided to go and visit his younger brother when Harry has asked him about it. He just had to be because no way in hell would he have given in any other way. He growled in his throat thinking about his younger brother and the way he always acted.

How the two of them could be related he had no idea. His brother was always so loud, reckless and tactless while he was the quieter, calmer and more collected one. He sighed and made his way with Harry at his side to the door of the shop. Hopefully his brother was not home then he could leave with his mate again and do other more interesting activities with him with just the two of them.

"Don't even think about it, Vergil," warned Harry him.

Vergil faltered in his step when Harry told him off. When the hell had Harry become a mind reader? As far as he knew Harry sucked at the _Mind Arts_ and had nearly run into a trap when Voldemort tried to lure him out in the open.

"How did you...?"

Harry just smiled innocently at Vergil and cocked his head to the side. Vergil growled at him and began walking again not paying any attention to his amused mate but when he heard Harry's laugh he sighed. No one could really be angry with Harry and stay mad at him. It was just impossible to do for someone. With a gesture of his hand Harry came over to stand next to him when they were at the door. Vergil glared at the door with all his might but in the end just entered. He raised an eyebrow when the door was actually opened and twitched at what he saw was inside the building.

Dante was sitting behind a desk with his feet propped up and reading a magazine. _Devil Arms_ were behind him and hanging on the wall and the room was dimly lit. A blonde woman clad in leather was sitting on a couch that was next to a pool table and a brunette woman was leaning over the pool table with a queue and readying a move. Both of them ignoring that Vergil and Harry had just entered. Much like Dante was doing right now. Harry just stared at the scene in front of him and wondered when those three would notice them. Maybe he and Vergil should help them?

Harry turned bemused green eyes to Vergil, asking with them what they should do. Harry giggled at the look Vergil gave him and then burst out laughing when Vergil let one of his energy swords fly at Dante with a smirk. It surprised Harry that no one of them had reacted when he had began to laugh but maybe it had something to with the silencing _Charm_ he used to make sure that they would not hear his laughter.

"What the hell!" Dante exclaimed while narrowing dodging the blue sword.

Both females had jumped up from their little game and both were staring at the direction where the sword had been coming from. The brunette's eyes widened when she saw just who was standing there.

"V-V-Vergil!" she stuttered out.

"Hn, what do you want human?" he spat at her.

He had never really liked the woman and he was not even trying to hide or deny that fact. He glared at the woman but turned his attention then to the woman that looked like this mother but did not smell like her. He raised an eyebrow at that and vaguely recalled the memory where he had seen her. He did not like this woman either, he didn't really know why but it was just like that. But before he could glare at them more his little mate called for his attention with touching his arm and staring at him with concern, it seemed that Harry had felt how he felt about this reunion. Harry saw how Vergil went back to his arsehole self, as he had come to name it, which meant that he went totally emotionless and sarcastic on you.

But when Vergil turned to look at him, his gaze softened a bit. Harry smiled at him and then turned his attention back to the human, one _Demon_ and one _Half-Demon_. Dante, just like Vergil told him, looked like Vergil expected that his hair was not spiked to the back of his head and that he wore crimson instead of blue. The blonde woman was clad in leather and had long blonde hair and a very big bust. Harry tiled his head to the side now that he saw it. The brunette woman had the same size as the blonde one's chest but she was wearing a white blouse and shorts with boots. She had a scar running over her nose and had two different eye colours.

Dante, Lady and Trish were studying the small male that was next to Vergil who was only paying attention to said person. The male was shorter than Vergil and looked girly. Hell, he was even a bit fat when they saw right. If only they knew.

"Vergil, be nice to them! Or have you forgotten what we had been talking about?" chided Harry his mate.

"...Yes, I know," was Vergil's reply and he turned to his brother. "Throws those wenches out, we have something to discuss. Family matter."

Dante stared at his brother before he nodded and literally threw Lady and Trish out and slammed the door shut, locking it to make sure that those two would not come back. He turned back to his brother and crossed his arms while staring at him.

"Well...?" he asked him.

"You better sit down for this, little brother," was the only thing Vergil said to him before moving to the couch and sitting down with the, still unknown to Dante at least, male.

Dante raised an eyebrow but nonetheless did as his brother told him. He dragged the chair from his desk in front of his brother and sat down.

"And who is this?"

"My mate and the mother of my child," Vergil told him with a smirk.

Dante stared at his brother in silence. Either his brother was joking with him or he meant what he said. But he knew that his brother was never one to joke around let alone think of something like that. Though he must be serious about what he said to him right now. Thus Dante's brain decided to take vacation because let's face it. When you know that your brother is an affectionless bastard how the hell can he then get such a beauty as a mate and become a father, even if said beauty is a male he did not think that Vergil would adopt.

"Huh?"

"I think you broke him," Harry said to Vergil with a giggle.

"It wouldn't surprise me if his small brain had melted," Vergil said dryly.

"Why don't you explain to him how this all came to be?"

"If I must," came the mournful reply.

"Yes you must! I will take a nap meanwhile!"

Dante was just staring at the scene in front of him not really understanding what was going on. But with the way those two were talking it seemed as if they had known each other for a long time. He really wanted to know how a male could become pregnant anyway! He could smell the life in the other male in front of him. Now he knew that the man was not fat at all but pregnant. How he had missed that the first time was a mystery to him.

"Explain, now!"

Vergil sighed and rubbed his temple. This was going to be a long day.

"Dante, you remember that old coot that was here seven years ago? Well, he actually..."

Dante listened to his brother explanations about what had happened in the last seven years. His jaw dropped at several mentioned things in the explanation. It just sounded so surreal to him. But then again he was fighting _Demons_ every day though why should what happened to Vergil not be true then?

"... and then he got me to somehow agree to come here and talk with you," Vergil said with a scowl.

Dante was amused by this and idly wondered just how Harry, finally he had found out the name of the man, had complete such a feat when not even their mother could do so. Or their father for that matter or he himself but he had given up early on to get his brother to agree with him on something. It was just no use and took up a lot of energy.

"How exactly did he get you to agree, Verg? I know you, you never agree to something easy," Dante said and added as if in after thought, "Or at all."

Vergil glared at him while a faint pink was gracing his cheeks. Dante just stared at his brother and wonder if he really wanted to know just how Harry got Vergil to come here.

"On second thought, don't tell me, I think my brain wouldn't be able to handle the news," Dante said with a grimace.

"Hn, that is only possible if you possessed a brain in the first place, idiot!"

"Why you little...!"

"I am not little, in fact you are the little brother here," a smirk was on Vergil's face.

"Sometimes I really hate you, Verg," Dante said while growling at him.

"And that is new how?"

"Both of you shut up! I am trying to sleep here!" Harry said with a glare with teeth bared, showing of his canines.

"Hn."

"Okay..."

While Harry slept, Vergil and Dante couldn't really do much but be silent. Vergil in the end just asked his brother what happened to him in the last seven years while he was away and how he came to let those wenches in the building.

"I have actually no idea myself. One day they were just there and now they don't leave..."

"Like some unwanted pet?"

"Yea, you could put it that way..."

"Only you can have such bad luck, little brother," came the dry retard from Vergil.

"You don't need to tell me," Dante shot back. "But what do you really want here?"

Vergil scowled at the question but answer it anyways. Even though he did not want to, _`Damn you, Harry!_´

"... You are going to be the godfather of our child."

The face that Dante made was priceless. His jaw slacked and his eyes were widened while he stammered. But in the end only one word came out.

"Huh?"

"You heard right, little brother, you are going to be the godfather of our child. Harry wants it so and who am I to protest?" 

Dante was silent before he answered, "He threatened you with no sex for years, didn't he?"

"... Yes," Vergil said with a glare. "And what is your answer, do you accept?"

"... I don't have a choice, do I?" Dante asked and when a got a nod as responds, he just sighed, "Then I accept. Can't let some stranger become the godfather of my niece or nephew, now can I?"

Vergil just nodded at his brother while Dante sighed and wondered in what mess had he gotten himself this time.

KM: _is dead_

Lilly: The longest she ever wrote...

Harry: I think she is dead...

Vergil: Hn, good!

Dante: _in maid uniform_ ... I am finished...

Lilly: ... no comment... please read and review!


	2. The Evil Author Note

Aloha my dear minions!

As you can see I am posting here the evil _**Author Note Of Doom**_! Yea, I know it is forbidden to be posted but I don't care in this very moment. I am here to ask something of you. I see some people put my One-Shot on their alert even though it is finished. But that could be just my imagination on this part.

Anyways, I wanted to ask you guys something. Do you want a sequel?

I have started a poll on my profile for his where you can vote or you can PM for you vote. I do have some ideas but I want to hear it first from you guys if I should or not.

Oh year here are the options:

Yes! We want to see Vergil suffer with Harry being pregnant and Dante too!

I don't really care, it's your choice.

No~, haven't you punished us enough already?

There you go! You can only choose one of these options. I dunno when I will close the poll but I will post a new A/N when it is finished. I will even delete the A/N when I begin to post the sequel. Should there be one, that is.

Bye-bii~,

KM


End file.
